Ordinary Day
by vanillalovescnjonghyun
Summary: She sleeps with Hitsugaya's picture under her pillow. It's not like he doesn't know. [Updated]
1. Moving On

_**Ordinary Day**_

* * *

_Chapter I: "Moving On"  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

_**Summary: She sleeps with Hitsugaya's picture under her pillow. It's not like **_**he**_** doesn't know.**_

* * *

Ever since our "move" here to the human world, I could see Hinamori Momo adopting bit by bit to the human culture. Having been duly appointed guardian to Momo, I had come in close contact with her, far more than we ever had been back at the Academy. She lives with me now (in a separate room, of course) in this small renting house I got with the small pay I get from working day shift in the grocery store. With this small pay, I manage to get through with our (Hinamori's and mine) lives. 

I do not know what came into Yamamoto-sama's mind to put the then agitated Hinamori into my care. Ichigo says it was because Hinamori needed a "strong" figure in her life, one who will never let her crumple down like Aizen did. But then… why me? There's Ichigo, her new captain, and Hitsugaya, her childhood friend…

Speaking of Hitsugaya…

It confuses me to note that although Hitsugaya now lives just a few blocks from where Hinamori and I currently reside, he hasn't paid even a moment's visit to his young friend. After being here for what is considered three human years, neither of Hitsugaya nor Hinamori had spoken a slightest word to each other.

I remember Unohana-taichou's advice before Yamamoto-sama decided to let us stay in the human world for a longer period of time. She said, in her most soft-spoken words, "Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou needs you, but she is going through a lot of pains and sufferings until now. It is your choice, whether to stay or not."

I do believe Hitsugaya made his choice, but I do not believe he chose not to stay.

I peep into Hinamori's bedroom door, watching her sigh in her sleep. She stroked at something underneath her pillow, and, pulling down her covers, I saw what it is. It was a slightly crumpled picture of a matured Hitsugaya, in his school uniform, holding a pen in one hand and the other inside his pants' pocket.

My lips broaden into a soft smile as I watched Hinamori stroke the picture once more, purring lightly like a cat. Had I seen this scene a little before the Aizen incident, I would have laughed my head off and mocked her, but seeing her like this now makes my pretentiously strong heart want to moan.

Yep, Abarai Renji's heart wants to moan.

Hinamori became a much more fragile being ever since her waking up from her coma some years ago, and no one could ever bring back her usual gusto in doing things – not even me. But she can still manage to think straight, mind you. It's just that she became a little too weak – vulnerable, much more so.

And that's why I have this little conjecture of this habit of placing Hitsugaya's picture under her pillow making her a little bit more sane. Everytime she stares into his photograph she seems a little more like her old self, or Bed-Wetter, as the little captain fondly calls her.

I stared out into the window, realizing it must then be very late already. I tucked Hinamori securely under her covers as a painful smile escape my lips, and then I walked out through her door.

The next morning, Hinamori was up early, preparing breakfast as usual, just before I left for work. She greeted me cheerfully. It astonished me a little.

"Morning, Renji-kun," she said with a smile.

I nodded and grunted my greeting.

She placed the plate with bacon and eggs on the table. I snorted. She giggled. She knew I hated that for breakfast.

"Sorry, nothing else is left in the fridge," she explained.

I shook my head and started to eat.

"It's alright," I said. "By the way, Hinamori, I will be out till very late this evening. Don't wait for me anymore. Ichigo and I have some reporting to do."

She nodded as she took a seat in across the table from me.

"Renji-kun," she said quietly. "I miss Soul Society."

I choked on my food. "You what?!"

She pouted. Very Momo-like.

"Nothing."

I was silent for a while as I gulped down the contents of my coffee mug. I sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll fetch you at nine o'clock. We're going to Seiretei."

Her face brightened.

"Really?"

I hesitated a bit.

"I think it's about time, Momo. Hitsugaya's going to be there, too."

* * *


	2. Cold Nights

_**Ordinary Day**_

* * *

_Chapter II: "Cold Nights"  
_

* * *

I don't know how to describe Momo's reaction when I told her she would have to meet Hitsugaya. Her face exuded nonchalance but the expression in her eyes went wild. I could sense her agitation. 

_Maybe she isn't ready for this._

"H-Hitsugaya-kun?"

I nodded. My thoughts drifted back to the previous night, when she had placed Hitsugaya's photograph under her pillow.

_Maybe it's just schoolgirl infatuation. Maybe she isn't ready for the real thing._

"Why? Don't you want to see him anymore?"

She shook her head. Her face brightened a bit.

"That's not what I meant, Renji-kun."

I didn't believe her but I just nodded my head. I finished my meal in silence.

She looked at me innocently. "Would you like another serving, Renji-kun?"

I flinched. How could Hitsugaya ignore this?

"No, Momo. But thank you."

oooOooo

I dreaded leaving work that night.

Maybe my anxiety showed in my face because Hanatarou couldn't help but comment, "Abarai-san, are you alright? You seem worried about something."

I laughed him off. "Nah. It's just that I'm taking Momo with me to Seiretei this evening. Not much of a big deal, eh?"

Hanatarou's face crumpled into a thoughtful frown.

"Hinamori-chan?"

I brought my gaze to the glass window behind the counter. I saw Momo crossing the street anxiously, waiting to get to me.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. You think that maybe Momo's not strong enough yet to face her past. I think so, too."

"Abarai-san…"

I removed my gaze from Momo and went back to packing the left-over goods into a box.

"But, hey, I've been with Momo for many years. She's not as weak as we think. She'll be able to get through with it. She's a very resilient girl."

Hanantarou opened his mouth to speak when Momo entered through the glass door of the store.

"G-good evening," she said with a purr. She was shivering as she clutched her clothes closer to her body.

"Is it that cold outside?" I asked without really expecting a reply. I walked up to the door and held it out for her to enter, and I felt the cold breeze on my skin as it rushed inside.

She nodded. She spotted Hanatarou and greeted him with a smile.

"Good evening as well, Hinamori-chan," my companion replied.

I went inside the staff door and retrieved my jacket from my things and gave it to Momo.

"Here," I said. "I'm supposing you'll need that when we go."

She took it unhesitatingly from my hand and wrapped it around her thin frame. I felt satisfied. She trusts me enough.

I went back to packing the goods. Momo leaned against the glass door as she waited for me to finish.

Just then, Hanatarou faced me with a smile.

"It's okay, Abarai-san, you don't need to stay longer. I can finish this on my own."

I made a face at him. "What? You're making me feel like I'm not a man."

He laughed. "No, really, Abarai-san. I can manage on my own. You and Hinamori-chan had better get going."

I twitched my brow at him in disbelief and stared at him for a second or two. He just flashed me his sheepish smile. I gave up.

"Yah, yah, okay, I get it," I said, shrugging my shoulders and straightening up.

He continued to smile at me as I went back inside the staff room and got my things. When I came out, I looked at him quizzically once more.

"You sure about this?"

He laughed weakly. "Yes, of course."

I shrugged my shoulders the last time and said, "As you like it. But don't forget to tell the boss I worked overtime, too."

"Ha ha. I won't forget, Abarai-san."

I gave him my most sincere smile. "Thank you, Hanatarou."

"You're always welcome, Abarai-san."

I led Momo out of the shop.

_Brrr. It sure is going to be a long cold night._

oooOooo

We reached the meeting place in just a few minutes. The trains were not crowded tonight, thank God.

When we arrived Ichigo and Rukia were already there. They were arguing about something when they caught sight of us. They were surprised.

Ichigo spoke first. "Hinamori?"

She gave him a weak smile, bowing slightly. "Good evening, Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san."

Rukia returned her bow and greeting, but Ichigo still seemed confused.

"Er, good evening, too, Hinamori," he said in a low voice. "But, uh, would you mind, Hinamori, if I talked to Renji for a second? Excuse us."

Ichigo led me to a slightly distant spot where we can still see the ladies and stay out of earshot as well. He gripped my shoulder tightly.

"What?!" I protested.

"Eh? I should be asking that question to you!" he hissed. "Why in the hell did you bring Hinamori with you? Are you out of your mind or what?!"

I removed his hand from my shoulder. "It was her request, not mine."

"Her what?!" Ichigo repeated, his brows furrowed in disbelief.

"I said it was her request, idiot. She says she misses Seiretei."

He frowned. "I heard you, fool. Don't call me an idiot."

He continued. "Funny, huh? All these years she hasn't said a word about Soul Society. And now she says she misses it?"

I shrugged. "I was surprised about it, too. But then, I guess it's just about time. She can't escape from her past forever, can she?"

Ichigo nodded. "I know. But then… what about Toushiro?"

I was about to say something when a voice from behind me answered him.

"It's Hitsugaya-_taichou_. And, what about me?"

Ichigo and I looked at each other. I gulped.

_They're here, finally._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**_

_**A/N: Hmm, hmm. Cliffie. Hehe. Let me know what you think. **_


	3. Sober

**_Ordinary Day_**

* * *

_Chapter III: "Sober"  
_

* * *

"It's Hitsugaya-_taichou. _And, what about me?" 

I turned around reluctantly. There he was, Hitsugaya I mean, with the white spiky hair that always annoyed me fluttering in the evening wind. His hands were placed inside his pockets.

I looked around. "Where's Rangiku?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Matsumoto is sick of flu. Orihime is tending to her as of the moment."

His gaze landed upon two approaching figures. I gulped. Rukia and Momo were coming.

Rukia spoke first. "Hey, aren't we going yet?"

Nobody seemed to want to answer, not even Ichigo. We were all waiting to see how Momo would react to Hitsugaya's presence.

When their eyes met, I could see Momo jolt a bit, while Hitsugaya remained stoic. Momo greeted first.

"Good evening, Hitsugaya-taichou," she said. Hitsugaya nodded his response.

"You've… grown quite well, Hinamori," he added.

I could see him eye the silent Momo without lifting his gaze. I was more tense about the event than they were.

I cleared my throat loudly. "Ah, I think we better get going."

I walked up to the unmoving Momo and smoothened out her jacket a bit. I placed a hand protectively around her lean shoulders. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hitsugaya burning with some sort of confused anger. But he remained silent.

oooOooo

I didn't know which took longer that night – the train or the trip to Seiretei.

When we reached Soul Society it was about nighttime as well, so only a few people met us at the gate.

Yamamoto-sama was one of them. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Momo there with us, and his look demanded a consequent explanation from me. I nodded my head slightly.

It was Unohana-taichou who made us realize the obvious first.

"Why, so quiet a pack, now, aren't we?" she commented with a smile. Ichigo laughed, and I began to realize how it was true. Since Hitsugaya and Momo's greeting to each other, we haven't spoken a thing.

"Well, I think it's just the night, Unohana-taichou. It's a very cold night," Ichigo said.

The conversation continued inside the division headquarters, until Unohana-taichou, Yamamoto-sama, Ukitake-taichou, and Byakuya-taichou retired for the night. Hitsugaya and Rukia went into their separate compartments, too, leaving Momo, Ichigo, and I alone in the room.

Momo yawned. She rubbed a thin finger on the dark ring under her eyes.

"You better go get some sleep, Hinamori," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "It's getting late, too."

Momo looked at me questioningly.

"I'll be alright, Momo. Ichigo and I need some talking to do. Go to bed. Listen to your captain."

She smiled. "Alright. Thank you for the concern, Kurosaki-san."

We watched silently as Momo left the room. When her footsteps were gone, Ichigo turned to face me.

"So what's it we need talking about, huh?" he asked. "Finding trouble sleeping at night?"

I snorted at his mockery. I stood up and reached for a bottle of sake from the shelf. I poured a little on the cups in front of us.

"Nah, idiot. It's just that…"

I took a sip of the drink.

"I've been thinking…if it would be a wise decision to let Momo retire from Gotei-13."

Ichigo nodded thoughtfully. "Tough deal."

"I know. Momo has recovered physically. But, if you ask me, she's still incapable of deciding for herself."

Ichigo brought the cup to his lips.

"What do you mean?"

I let out a breath of mixed sake and exasperation.

"I mean, she's incapable of deciding which clothes to wear, which things to buy, which road to take to get home… you know those things."

Ichigo interrupted me. "So? It's normal. Girls do that a lot of time."

I frowned. "Blah, you're really an idiot. You don't get my point. What I mean is, if she's finding it hard to deal with the simplest things, how in Seiretei will she ever find it dealing with bigger things?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You don't need to call me an idiot," he snorted. He added seriously, "Bigger things like being a shinigami, you mean."

I brought down the cup with a light slam. "Precisely."

"Are you doubting Hinamori's capability to handle her shinigami obligations?"

I shook my head as he poured me another cup.

"No, of course not. I do believe she's a strong girl. When she's her normal self, at least."

"So what's it, then, you're afraid of?"

I looked him straight in the eye. He got what I meant immediately.

"Toushiro," Ichigo breathed.

I smirked. "Well, I guess I'm really just afraid what might happen if she and Hitsugaya were left alone without my knowing."

Ichigo let out a laugh. I laughed, too. The sake's rubbing off on us.

"Don't mock me, fool. Momo's deepest wounds are the ones made by the cracks in her friendship with Hitsugaya."

Ichigo poured another cup for himself. "True, true."

"Ichigo," I said seriously, "I never knew you were such a drinker."

He laughed again. I joined in, too.

"Hanging around with people like you and Matsumoto can make one a heavy drinker."

We were silent for a while as we relished our drinking escapades when we had been in Soul Society a few months ago.

"You're afraid the wounds will reopen," he said, when his sobriety came back. "So you'll try to pull Toushiro away from Hinamori as much as possible."

I nodded as I reached out for another bottle from the shelf. I pushed the empty bottle aside.

"Yes, but I'm a little hesitant. I don't know how Momo's condition will be affected by this. It can cure her case, or it can worsen it."

Ichigo blinked.

"Toushiro is Hinamori's best friend, everyone knows that. For all we know, it might be something more. Either way, it will be hard for her."

He added, "Maybe it's best to leave the decision to Hinamori herself."

I frowned. "You're not listening to me. I told you that at the moment Momo is still indecisive."

It was getting very late in the night perhaps, and the alcohol's taking control over our minds. I was starting to feel drowsy.

"The decision's up to you then," I heard Ichigo say, before my eyes finally gave in and I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, it was morning already, and a light hand was shaking me.

oooOooo

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

_**A/N:Reviews, reviews... keep 'em coming. **_


	4. Interlude

_**Ordinary Day**_

* * *

_Chapter IV: Interlude_

* * *

  
When I opened my eyes, it was already morning, and a light hand was shaking me.

"Renji-kun! Renji-kun! Wake up! You'll be late for the vice-captains' meeting!"

Momo was shaking me awake with concern written all over her face. Behind her shoulder I could see Ichigo sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly.

Momo frowned a bit as she shifted her position to face Ichigo and shake him awake as well.

"_Ne, _Kurosaki-san! Wake up! You're going to be late for your meeting, too!"

I managed to get myself in an upright position, clutching my head and stumbling in the process. The hangover from last night's drink was too strong for me to handle.

"Are you alright, Renji-kun? Do you need help to go to the bathroom?"

I shook my head abashedly at her offer, saying, "No, Momo, I'm fine. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

I went inside the bathroom for a quick shower, since my robe was stinking from the smell of sake and I was running late.

I took another of my shinigami robes from the closet and changed immediately, and I walked out of the bathroom to meet Momo.

Ichigo was awake now, and was massaging his temples like I did a few moments ago. I gave him experienced advice.

"That's from last night's hangover. Take that to the shower and it'll be gone."

He scowled at me. His face read: _I know as much about hangovers as you do, idiot. I'm a man, too._

I gave him a mocking smile and left the room with Momo. _Ha ha, I finally got to my head start right._

oooOooo

When we reached the vice-captains' headquarters all the vice-captains were already assembled, save from Momo and me. We walked into the room and I felt astonished gazes burning into our backs.

Rangiku, who had not been there the night before, was standing right beside Kira, a teasing smile flashed in her eyes.

"Aha, the great Abarai-fukutaichou is late because he was drinking 'till late last night with Kurosaki-taichou, and I haven't been invited. Sweet."

"Blah, shut it, Rangiku," I said. "How did you know anyway?"

She flashed me an even cruel smile. "With the way Hinamori had screamed earlier when she saw the two of you looking almost dead on the couch, it would be a miracle for everyone not to know."

My face turned scarlet in my chagrin.

"What's it with you men anyway? Drinking late at night and not even inviting me. It'll be a joy to see my taichou's face had you not done so."

It was a good thing Yamamoto-sama came in that instant, for I didn't really want to answer Rangiku's question. The issue isn't ripe enough yet to be spilt to the loudest mouth of Seiretei.

The other vice-captains, who had then been fussing over Momo, came to a silenced halt when the commander of Gotei-13 stepped in. Everyone was silent.

And so the meeting began.

oooOooo

"That's all, vice-captains, you may go. Ah, Abarai-fukutaichou, I'd like to have a word."

I came up to Yamamoto-sama as the rest of the crowd piled out.

"Yamamoto-sama, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

He gazed seriously at me.

"You might have noticed, that everyone has been curious on why you brought Hinamori-fukutaichou here."

_Well, at least Rangiku isn't._

"Yamamoto-sama, to tell you honestly, it was Hinamori-fukutaichou's request to be brought back here to Soul Society. It's been a long time since she's been here."

He did not blink. "But I believe you know you're accountable for her, now that you're his legal guardian?"

"_Hai, _Yamamoto-sama."

There was uneasy silence, yes, that one I always get with my superiors. Dead silence. Assuming I had nothing else to say, Yamamoto-sama turned to leave.

I cleared my throat.

"Y-Yamamoto-sama, there's something you need to know."

He turned his face back at me. His eyes flickered in the light.

"Go on, Abarai-fukutaichou."

oooOooo

I didn't know when it had started to rain, but when I went out of the lieutenants' quarters everything was drenched in water. Most shinigami were running here and there for shelter, their sleeves brought up to cover their heads, while the rest of their robes were dripping wet.

I looked around for Momo but I couldn't find her anywhere. I decided she must be at the Fifth Squad's office.

I went inside the Sixth Squad's headquarters, but did not find Kuchiki-taichou in there. _Ah, probably the captains' meeting isn't done yet._

So I stationed myself behind my desk and did the paperwork that was piled up for me.

And then Rangiku came to my door, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hey, Renji, want to get something to drink? Or has your 'fatherly' duties restrained you from doing so?"

I made a face at her.

"Who told you so? Besides, I'm not Momo's father. I'm her _guardian_."

"Still single?" Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come, let's go!"

"Hey! You don't need to drag! I have feet, you know!"  
oooOooo

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

_**A/N: Ommegosh! Sorry, sorry, it took ages for me to update. This isn't my best chapter either. ;P Promise, I'll make a quicker update this time. Ja! **_


	5. Live or Leave

_**Ordinary Day**_

_Chapter V: Live or Leave_

* * *

Rangiku looked me straight in the eye. Something she rarely does – when she's not seducing you anyway.

"I'm hearing things, Renji," she said. "They say you're asking Hinamori-chan to quit Gotei-13."

I frowned as I took the bottle and cup from the waiter's tray. "_Che_, nothing ever stays secret here at Seiretei, does it?"

She rolled her eyes and got her cup as well. "Tell me about it," she said sarcastically. "Now seriously, did you really do that? Ask Hinamori-chan to quit anyway?"

I began to fill my cup with sake. The tangy smell was temptation to my senses. "Rumors don't exactly get them right, do they? Well, I haven't asked Momo about it yet, but that doesn't mean I won't. I'm waiting for the right time."

She was already helping herself with her second cup. _Man, this woman is such a drinker._ "So you really intend to make her quit after all. Does this have something to do with the 'Aizen incident'?"

She made it sound like Aizen's betrayal of Soul Society was not anymore a memory but a mere incident in history. _Oh, well._

"What do you mean?" I said, my frown deepening. "It has _everything _to do with that incident."

She seemed fairly well. "A, so I see. And I heard you're trying to keep my captain away from Hinamori-chan, too?"

"Ah, that one's not a rumor. That's true."

Rangiku for the first time in her life looked dead serious. "Renji, I guess I haven't told you, _taichou _and I have a lot in common. Not attitude-wise, anyway. But you see, we joined Gotei-13 for very similar reasons – a person important to us was here. _Taichou _wanted to see Hinamori-chan again because he wanted to protect her, and I wanted to see Gin again because I had so many questions I needed him to answer."

She turned her head slightly away at the memory.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, finally.

She turned her face at me. "Can't you see it, Renji? _Taichou _and Hinamori-chan need each other.

I glared at her before draining my cup. "_He, _if it's Hitsugaya she needs why does she shiver around him so much? You've never seen what I have the first time she saw him again. It was terror!"

She took a cup and bottle herself. She drained her cup in one gulp. "We know it's the memory of Aizen she's terrifed about. Not Taichou."

I couldn't say anything more. I knew she was right. I sighed.

"Maybe I'm just afraid that Momo would – crumble. I mean – my conscience – couldn't bear that to happen again."

She tapped me lightly on the shoulder. "We all have our fears. But sometimes we have to set them free."

I frowned at her. "Has anyone ever told you how much more sensible you are when you're sober than when you're not?"

She gave a mischievous smile. "Of course they have. Why do you think I get myself drunk all the time?"

She deliberately dropped her cup as the young waiter passed by. My frown deepened as she flipped her hair to pick it up. The young one bumped into a wall, gaping at her. She turned to me will a naughty smile.

"Jealous, aren't we?"

I hid my face away and drained another cup.

"Do you always get a knack out of making men fall in love?" I said spitefully.

To my surprise her voice became serious.

"Why, you speak of it like it's so easy. It's much like a curse to me. You get the attention of the men around you, but you can't get the man you love to love you back."

I started feeling pity for her. "Is it about Ichimaru Gin?"

She did not answer me.

A sudden pang gnawed at my head. "I'm not saying _they_ can't _see _each other. All I'm prohibiting them from doing is _interacting _with each other."

Rangiku scowled at me. "That does not make any difference."

I turned my head away. "Blah, why are we talking about these things anyway?"

She shrugged. "I've never asked a favor of you before, Renji. But, just this once, don't do this to them."

It was probably getting late into the afternoon. There was no way telling with the deep gray color of the sky.

"Why are you so concerned anyway?"

She yawned. "I know my taichou. He's never been this upset before."

oooOooo

I woke up the next day with Rangiku lying beside me on the futon. My head throbbed in pain, and my ears rang from last night's hangover. I remembered what Rangiku told me.

"We all have our fears. We just have to let them out."

_Maybe you're right …_

I stood up painfully and left the room to change. When I got out, Rangiku was still asleep, and I decided, after a while, to leave her that way.

I straightened my robes uneasily.

_But then…Rangiku… You never seem to learn, eh? The truth is... men always leave. _

I opened the door silently, and I was surprised to see Hitsugaya standing there.

oooOooo

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

_**A/N: OKay, so someone's requesting for more HitsuHina stuff. Here's the explanation: the Hitsugaya-Hinamori relationship after the Aizen incident is complex, and it's really quite a task to put them into a "sweet" situation without becoming off character. As of now I am trying to come up with a HitsuHina scene, but I'm not quite sure of it, and I will be needing some time to think it over. I will be needing your suggestions. For now, let us enjoy Renji-kun's company as he plays the guardian-slash villain (;P) in this HitsuHina story, as well as what his encounters with Matsumoto will lead him into. **_

_**PS. I am a fan of UnohanaByakuya pairing as well, and I'm thinking of mixing some in here. I haven't written an UnohanaByakuya fic yet, so I doubt it would as "great", so don't expect much of me. Hahaha. What do you think?**_


	6. Icecold

_**Ordinary Day**_

* * *

_Chapter VI: Ice-cold_

* * *

The wind was chilling, and I could almost feel my breath freeze and touch my neck. I was trembling with troubled anger.

Hitsugaya looked at me nonchalantly.

"I believe Matsumoto is inside?"

It was more a demand for an answer than a question.

I looked away as I closed the door behind me. I was sick with shame.

Hitsugaya frowned. "I don't exactly know when you and Matsumoto had started to get this close to each other, but I can't tolerate – _misbehavior _– especially during work."

I breathed a sigh of sarcasm. "Pardon my – _misdemeanor _– Hitsugaya-_taichou_, but I don't really expect you to understand anyway."

His frown deepened. "What?"

I turned my face at him. My day was really starting to get bad. "Why, do you expect me to _expect _a kid to know about relationships? Not really, especially one who does not know how to keep them."

I could feel heat and anger radiating from his body. I didn't realize there was snow already covering the ground.

"Are you saying I can't take care of Hinamori?" he was saying through gritted teeth.

I forced a lopsided smile on my lips. "You were the one who said that."

He made a step forward. "Why you b-"

"Excuse me, Hitsugaya-taichou. And pardon my fukutaichou who has caused you trouble."

We both turned our heads to the direction of the voice.

"K-Kuchiki-taichou?"

oooOooo

If I had any choice I would have chosen either to vanish immediately from the spot or to dissolve quickly and be absorbed by the snow covering my feet. To my dismay, it was only Kuchiki-taichou whom I have, and he isn't exactly what I can call a choice.

He looked at me with grave eyes.

"Abarai."

I bowed my head deeply in shame. Kuchiki-taichou's voice was calm but it was hell to my ears.

"Abarai," he said again. There was feigned calmness in his voice. I needed no more words to sense his disappointment.

"I-I'm really sorry… taichou…"

"You regret it now?" he replied, his lips barely separating. "Do you regret having done what you have?"

I moved my head slightly. I waited for the blow to fall.

"You bet you do," Kuchiki-taichou hissed. "For one, you brought Hinamori-fukutaichou to Seiretei without permission from the Gotei-13 Commander. Now, you were reprimanded for lying in with a fellow vice-captain. Your idea of a good joke to prove your strength? What's next, Abarai?"

I hated scenes like this one. I hated the feeling that I upset my captain terribly.

"Gomen nasai… Kuchiki-taichou…"

Captain shook his head in resentment. He turned to leave. "Shame on you, Abarai-fukutaichou. I don't want to hear any more of your – _misdemeanor. _And," he continued in a half-amused, half-pissed tone, "keep out of Hitsugaya-taichou's way, as much as possible."

I almost wanted to laugh in shame and grief. Kuchiki-taichou left.

oooOooo

Rangiku and I didn't speak much after that incident, but I believe she got the same (or even more) scolding from her captain as I had with mine. It's so ironic to think that even though Rangiku is older than Hitsugaya by what one may consider as ages, she is the one who gets rubbed off most of the time. Ohh, at least, Kuchiki-taichou's older than I be.

After a vice-captains' meeting though, she cornered me. "Hey, Abarai Renji, are you avoiding me or what?"

I avoided her eyes, almost wanting to shout, _Hell yes, so keep out of my way._

"Ah, is it about the other night?" she said loudly, that most vice-captains who haven't left the quarters yet stopped to listen in. Others peeped in through the door.

"Honestly, Renji, no need to worry! I already explained to taichou that we – "

I was glaring at her so hard that my eyes would've fallen off had she not stopped talking. I started to go out of the room, looking about for Momo. Rangiku followed me out of the door.

"Hey, alright, forget about that night. But," she said, in a more serious tone, "don't forget that which I told you."

I looked at her over my shoulders. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes shone a sinister light. "I heard Yamomoto-sama would make an official announcement of his verdict on your petition regarding Hinamori tomorrow."

I turned my face away again. I started to walk.

"I've told you before, Renji, but I'll tell you once more, in case it still hasn't gone to your head – don't do this to them. You've got -" she paused, " – less than 24 hours. Think about it."

She left.

oooOooo

The wind was chilling that night, and everywhere around Seiretei there was white. Snow was about three inches deep above the ground, and it would be semi-suicide just to stay out for the night.

I had decided to sleep early to forget my thoughts, but only then would I know that my problems were just beginning to get harder.

oooOooo

Momo left her room the moment she heard my door close. She grabbed a cloth to put around her shoulders for protection against the chilling night. Her hair was unkempt and undone, and dark bags still ringed her eyes. She pulled the door open.

She was met by little chunks of snow that were swept by the wind, and she used the back of her hand to wipe them away. She put on her slippers and ventured out into the snow covered grounds. Her little feet made marks on the snow underneath her as she passed.

Well, of course we know who is one of the advocates of the winter season, and one wouldn't be surprised to see him there at that very moment, when there was silence, no people around to bother him, and of course, that of which he is inclined to – snow.

Hitsugaya Toushiro enjoyed night walks like these, though he rarely did it during summer or autumn or spring. He had his hands behind him as he strolled the snow-covered grounds, and his thoughts drifted back to the similar snow-covered days back in Rukongai.

Still silent, he rounded up the corner near Abarai Renji's residence, and to his surprise, he saw a very familiar figure walking towards his direction. He scolded himself as he stood there with his feet rooted to the ground as the silhouette slowly took form into a short female shinigami with unkempt brown hair and large brown eyes.

Yep, it was Hinamori Momo, the person he least wanted to see at this point in time.

"H-Hinamori." The name slipped past his lips even before he was prepared to say it.

Her eyes, which were busy staring at the ground prior to his calling, looked up and met his pair of shining turquoise ones. She smiled.

"G-good evening, Hitsugaya-taichou." She was shivering in the cold.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

_**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews. I''m completely overwhelmed by the responses this fic's been getting, and you guys have a lot of nice and positive responses despite the fact that the fic is still quite 'raw'. I am very much drawn into improvement because of your responses. Pardon me for not updating quite sooner (again:P), and sorry, too, if the chapters are quite cut short. It's not really in my nature to write such lengthy chapters, because sometimes I also run out of things to say. But I'll do my best to lenghten each upcoming chapter, and I'll also try my best to satisfy everyone's 'HitsuHina hunger'. Haha. Please keep the comments and suggestions coming (I really need them especially for the next chapter - I want to know what you would like to happen in a HitsuHina scenario). For the mean time, please enjoy the new chapter and keep supporting HitsuHina! Ja!**_


	7. Helpless

_**Ordinary Day**_

* * *

_Chapter VII: Helpless_

"G-good evening," she greeted, "Hitsugaya-taichou." She was shivering in the cold.

His face turned sour at the mention of the name, and his insides turned over at the sudden realization that their relationship had been torn even further apart since the last time they saw each other. And, he blamed himself for it.

He remembered the words of his least favorite vice-captain for the past few days. _"I don't really expect a kid to know about relationships, especially one who doesn't even know how to keep them."_

_Man, even freaking Abarai gets it right._

He was deeply lost in his thoughts that it took him a quite a few moments to realize he was being shaken by a rather worried Momo.

"H-Hitsugaya-taichou? Are you alright?"

He removed her hands slowly from his captains' coat. "I-I'm fine, Hinamori."

They were silent for a while. Hinamori smiled and bowed her head low. "Let's take a walk, Hitsugaya-taichou."

His mind laughed at the sudden awkwardness of the name. He thought, _Just a few years ago I had wanted her to address me with that, but now that she does, I have a feeling that I don't really like it. _

He watched her kick at the snow playfully as they glided by, and he listened to the sound of her quiet laughter.

_Perhaps the name assumed an air of higher authority when said by Hinamori._

All his life he was never too proud of his position of a captain (in fact, at times, he felt it brought him more headache than it did recognition), but hearing her say 'taichou' made him feel a little above the clouds. Yes, he felt satisfied with himself, and what he had achieved.

_But then, everything that I did…_

_It was to protect her._

Hinamori stopped, as if in sync with his thoughts, and she turned around to face him.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I suppose you know… about Renji-kun?"

He looked at her straight in the eye. She did not flinch.

"What about Abarai?"

She eased her brows as she lowered her head slightly. "I know you're mad at him. Please don't. Renji-kun means well, but he is often misunderstood."

There was an awkward silence in between them. He could hear footsteps rushing past nearby.

"Hm."

They started walking again.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, did you hear about it? They say I'm going to be kicked out of Seiretei."

Hitsugaya stopped slightly in his tracks. "K-kicked out…?" On his face was confusion never before seen.

"You didn't hear about it? Well, Renji-kun filed a petition to Yamamoto-sama to make me resign from Gotei-13… permanently."

She was smiling but her voice showed no trace of it.

Hitsugaya's nerve twitched a little. "Why, that b – "

Hinamori clutched his sleeve nervously and with pleading eyes. "Hitsugaya-taichou, please don't be angry! Renji-kun… Renji-kun means well." Her voice trailed off.

"Hinamori!" he scolded. "Why are you letting Abarai dictate your life? You must decide matters on your own! We aren't little kids in Rukongai anymore." His fists stiffened as he said the words.

Hinamori loosened her grip. "But…he's right. I've caused the Gotei-13 so problems that I don't even know how to solve them anymore. I've given everyone so much pain… especially you… Hitsugaya… taichou."

His voice became stern yet fearful. "Hinamori!"

His eyes bade her to stop. She lowered her gaze.

"Don't blame yourself for everything that has happened. No one does. Everyone knows it was you who has been –" he gulped, "_deceived_."

Her grip tightened that he felt his sleeve might be torn off anytime soon. But it didn't matter to him. Not now.

"And," he continued, "don't – call me – _that._ It – it doesn't sound right."

Hinamori let out a muffled cry as she let go of his arm and lowered herself on the snow. He painstakingly watched her dry her eyes with the back of her hand, as tiny droplets of tears fell numbly on the snow covered ground. He remembered the Rukongai days they used to spend together, and the promise he made to himself before she went away.

_I promised myself that I won't let anyone harm you nor even make you cry, _he thought. _I swore to myself I would kill one such person. Funny, huh? Here I am now, watching you cry because of a simple name._

Her eyes were puffy when she looked up. "I don't want to go… Hitsugaya-kun."

He helped her up. "Then don't. If it's true that Abarai means well, he will understand."

Suddenly, they heard a commotion from a nearby corner. A group of shinigami were running to and fro, bringing with them more shinigami when they came back.

Hitsugaya grew curious, and he and Hinamori ran up to the crowd to see. A teahouse was in disarray, the roof has caved in, the walls were on the floor. A group of people were caught underneath the debris, and the medical team was struggling to get them out.

"Matsumoto!"

Hitsugaya approached his vice-captain, who was lying on a stretcher, bruises and cuts all over her body. "What happened?"

Rangiku smiled slightly. "No need to worry, Captain, I am fine. It was an accident, that's all. The teahouse was old."

Unohana-taichou excused herself and stepped in between the two of them, ordering her squad members to take the shinigami away. She gave him a little bow of acknowledgement, glanced at Hinamori behind him, before walking away.

Hitsugaya knew exactly what she meant.

He turned around. The crowd was clearing now. They were the only ones left behind.

"Hinamori," he started. He was hesitant, and he felt as if something has bitten his tongue to keep him from talking. She was looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Hinamori, I understand we haven't talked to each other in years… but this is urgent. Matsumoto is my fukutaichou and she's… she's important to me. I must go."

The hope in her eyes faded quickly, returning it into its dull hue. He looked away.

"I'll see you… some other time."

He turned around and started to walk. He knew that if he looked back he wouldn't have a choice when she called.

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

His body jerked momentarily to a stop, but he resumed at once and quickened his pace. If she called once more…

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

He dragged his feet farther. If she calls…

"Shiro-chan."

His feet grew heavy. He stopped. … he knew he didn't have a choice but to turn back.

"H-Hinamori." He faced her.

"Don't – go – anymore, Shiro-chan – please." There was fear in her eyes he never saw before.

He approached.

"I … won't."

* * *

Kira banged heavily on my door, waking me up before I even knew I was asleep. I opened the door, my brows knitted together in annoyance.

"Hell, what, Kira? It's the dead of the night!" I said through gritted teeth. I tried to keep my voice down – I assumed Momo was still inside her room, sleeping.

"I'm sorry, Renji-kun, but it's Rangiku-san! She's had an accident!"

My expression turned from grave to shocked. "What?!"

"Come with me! She was brought to the 4th Division quarters just a few moments ago."

I didn't even bother checking of Momo was in her room or not. I needed to see Rangiku at once.

_You never learn… The truth is, men always leave…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: You should know by now.**_

_**A/N: Update update!! Finally I produced a somewhat lengthy chapter! More HitsuHina to come! Enjoy! **  
_


	8. Headstrong

_**Ordinary Day**_

_Chapter VIII: Headstrong_

Hitsugaya-taichou did not sleep at all that night. Hinamori had asked him earlier not to leave, so when she finally grew sleepy he allowed her to stay at the Tenth Squad headquarters for the night. He sat himself behind his desk, watching her as she lay asleep on the couch near the window. He drank a cup of steaming black tea, as he studied the outline of her face which was bathed white by the moonlight.

The Hinamori Momo he saw now was different from the one he spent his younger days with at Rukongai. The face was rounder, the body more lady-like. He laughed inside his mind as he remembered that one incident in which he called her 'looking like a child even though she isn't', but looking at her now it seemed to him she took the joke seriously.

Could it be possible that Abarai Renji really took care of Hinamori well?

_Nah, stupid Toushiro, _he thought. _Of course he did. Why else would Momo stand up for him?_

But Aizen… she stood up for him, too… didn't she?

_Are you jealous, Toushiro? Aizen and Abarai are two different people. You know it yourself – Abarai means well._

Hell no, he wasn't jealous! He knew that. It's just that…

_It's just that you find it hard to believe that it wasn't you by her side during the darkest hours of her steepest downfall. Admit it Toushiro, you _are _jealous._

Hinamori stirred a little bit in her sleep. _Maybe she's cold, _he thought.

He stood up from where he was seated and went to the backroom to get some blanket. He returned a little later, and when he had done so, he approached his sleeping companion and covered her lean body with the blanket. His fingers lingered a little longer on her cheeks as he tried to adjust the covers to her chin. His fingers might have been cold because she purred lightly from his touch. He drew back.

It must have been indeed awkward for him as her childhood friend to feel strange about her now – he felt as though the years they spent together were easily replaced by the short period of time they were drawn apart. Much has changed about Hinamori that he did not want, nor understand, yet he felt as though he had no reason to even tell about it. Back at that little house they had at Rukongai she used to believe strongly in her emotion and in her self, but now it seemed she lost all her stability and self-esteem. She used to be the one protecting him, but now it was she who is in need of protection.

Hitsugaya walked soundlessly to the door. He remembered what Hinamori told him a little while ago, about her resignation from the Gotei-13 that she did not will. He himself doubted that anyone in Soul Society would care if Hinamori told them she did not want to go, for no one in the Gotei-13 regarded her decisions sane and reliable anymore, save from him, Rangiku, and Unohana-taichou.

He opened the door carefully, and gazed at the moon before closing the door once more and going on his way. His footprints marked heavily on the white cold ground.

_It's probably very early in the morning. Yamamoto-sama doesn't announce anything until mid-morning, so I've probably got at least five hours or so to convince the Council not to let Hinamori go._

He made out in the pale moonlight the dark outline cast by the Fourth Division headquarters. He quickened his pace.

_Unohana-taichou must be up by now._

oooOooo

Rangiku had been released from the Fourth Division headquarters earlier that night, but she had decided to go on a late night talk with her friends before she returned to her own division's abode.

Rangiku reached the Tenth Division's office about a few minutes after Hitsugaya had left. His small footprints were still fresh marks on the snow covered floor, and the door stood slightly ajar.

_He must have been in a hurry._

Rangiku entered the office and wasn't surprised to see a sleeping Hinamori there. She smiled softly as she approached her captain's desk with the cup of half-drained tea. She drained the remaining contents of the still warm cup outside through the back door, and when she returned to the desk she found a crisp paper neatly folded into to. It was addressed to her: _Matsumoto. _

She sat down on a chair near Hinamori as she silently read its contents.

oooOooo

Hinamori woke up immediately after the first warm rays of sunlight touched her face. She rubbed her eyes slightly and yawned and was surprised to be greeted by a rather cheerful Rangiku.

"_Ohayo, _Hinamori-chan," Rangiku said, smiling. She had been reading something from a piece of white crisp paper, but when Hinamori woke up, she folded it and put it inside her kimono.

"'Morning, Rangiku-san," she replied. She looked around and blinked her eyes. "Where's Hitsugaya-kun?"

Rangiku stood up and helped Hinamori fold the wide blanket she had used for the night. "Taichou had already left even before I came. He probably wouldn't be back before mid-day."

Hinamori frowned slightly. Her stomach rumbled loudly when she stood up. Rangiku looked at her with surprise.

"I – I haven't eaten anything since last night," she whispered.

Rangiku looked on for a while, before finally bursting into fits of laughter. "A-ah. Alright, then! I know a great place here at Seiretei. Let's eat there!"

Rangiku grabbed Hinamori by the hand and led her outside the door.

"Wait, Rangiku-san, my feet still hurt!"

oooOooo

"Rangiku-san, how does it feel to be always the strong one?" she asked.

They were inside a bathhouse in the outskirts of Seiretei. White smoke from the lukewarm water inside the bath hung around the place, and the sweet scent of soap can be smelt across the room. Not many female shinigami were there, and only a few faces from the Gotei-13 can they make out.

Rangiku choked on her drink. "T-to be always the strong one, you say?"

She placed her now empty mug of tea on the tray beside her. She lowered herself in the hot water, stroking her hair in the process.

Hinamori was sitting on the wooden platform, her feet dangling and playing in the hot water. She nodded her head. "Yeah. You always seem to be the strong one, Rangiku-san. I envy you. You don't need protection by everyone else."

Rangiku smiled. She took a rice ball from the food tray beside Hinamori. "You are mistaken about two things, Hinamori-chan.

First, I am not _always_ the strong one. No one is. Everyone meets his downfall at some point in time. And that is the one time he cannot be always strong. Everyone faces defeat. You may struggle hard enough, but in the end you have to accept the fact that someone else is stronger than you are."

Hinamori seemd to be absorbed in her thoughts, and Rangiku left her in silence for a while.

"Like Kurosaki-san," Hinamori breathed.

Rangiku nodded. "Yes, almost everyone in the Gotei-13 has met his downfall. Let's see; Kuchiki-taichou, Komamura-taichou, and Kurotsuki-taichou have all met theirs, even Captains Soi Fong, Ukitake, and Zaraki. Perhaps Yamamoto-sama has met his, too."

"And," she whispered, "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Rangiku nodded. "Yes, many times has he met his downfall."

_But his greatest downfall is you, Hinamori-chan._

"And what is the second thing I am mistaken about?"

Rangiku hesitated. "I used to be protected by… someone else."

Hinamori's eyes widened in interest. "Really?"

"Yes, but that was long ago," she said, hastily, blushing a little. "My point is, you're lucky to have someone like taichou protecting you. Not everyone gets that privilege – to have someone ready to risk their lives for them."

Hinamori's face turned glum. "But then, Hitsugaya-taichou gets into a lot of trouble because of protecting me. I – I even pointed my blade at h—"

Rangiku shook her shoulder lightly. "Hinamori-chan, don't speak of that incident anymore. It should not be a cause for you to sulk around in the past. It should have become a milestone to move on further into the future by now."

She sank back down into the water, closing her eyes coolly. "Besides, my boss's workaholic. He doesn't mind being stressed a lot."

Hinamori giggled at her remark. Rangiku looked at her with a thoughtful smile before joining her laughter.

Rangiku then fixed her gaze at the wooden ceiling, muttering to herself, _My taichou asked me to take Hinamori-chan as far away as possible from the headquarters today, while he makes ammends in her behalf. Funny how my captain chose it that way. I do hope everything goes on alright. I suspect having Unohana-taichou for an ally would be a good enough weapon in this fight for Hinamori's true freedom._

Rangiku lowered herself back unto the warm waters.

_Be strong, Hinamori. Headstrong._

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry! Took ages for me to update. Been busy, that is. Well, I hope you like it! Ja!**_


End file.
